Unicorn Fish
This colorful, one-horned fish bristles with long, hairlike tendrils. Unicorn Fish (CR 11) XP 12,800 LG Huge magical beast (aquatic, extraplanar) Init +7; Senses darkvision 120 ft., low-light vision; Perception +11 Aura dimension lock --- AC 24, touch 11, flat-footed 21 (+3 Dex, +13 natural, –2 size) hp 136 (13d10+65) Fort +13, Ref +13, Will +7 DR 10/evil; Immune charm, compulsion, poison; Resist acid 20, cold 20, electricity 20; SR 22 --- Speed 20 ft., swim 50 ft. Melee bite +19 (4d6+8 plus grab), gore +14 (2d8+4/19–20) Space 15 ft.; Reach 15 ft. Special Attacks holy attacks, swallow whole (3d6+12 bludgeoning damage, AC 16, 13 hp) Spell-Like Abilities (CL 13th; concentration +13) At will—''detect evil'' (as free action) (1st), light (0) 3/day—''cure light wounds'' (1st) 1/day—''cure moderate wounds'' (2nd), neutralize poison (4th) (DC 14) --- Str 26, Dex 16, Con 21, Int 6, Wis 13, Cha 11 Base Atk +13; CMB +23 (+27 grapple); CMD 36 (can't be tripped) Feats Improved Critical (gore), Improved Initiative, Improved Iron Will, Iron Will, Lightning Reflexes, Power Attack, Skill Focus (Stealth) Skills Perception +11, Stealth +14, Swim +16; Racial Modifiers +4 Perception Languages Abyssal, Celestial, Draconic SQ swim the abyss --- Environment any aquatic (the Abyss or Heaven) Organization solitary Treasure none --- Dimension Lock (Su) The hairlike tendrils that cover the body of a unicorn fish extend into higher dimensions like a mystical web, continually duplicating the effects of a dimension lock spell (CL 13th), except the effect is centered on the unicorn fish and does not prevent the unicorn fish from using its swim the abyss ability. The unicorn fish cannot suppress this ability. Holy Attacks The damage dealt by a unicorn fish's attacks, and by its swallow whole ability, counts as good-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction and regeneration. Swallow Whole (Su) Whenever a unicorn fish's swallow whole ability would deal damage, the unicorn fish may choose for that ability to deal lethal damage, nonlethal damage, or no damage at all. A unicorn fish may release a creature it has swallowed whole as a free action. Swim the Abyss (Su) Twice per day as a standard action, a unicorn fish can enter the Abyss or Heaven. This functions as plane shift spell (CL 13th, DC 17) that targets the unicorn fish and every creature currently subject to its swallow whole ability. Also known as inquisitor fish or sin-eaters, unicorn fish are enormous magical beasts hailing from the oceans of Heaven. They are noted for their ability to dive through planes, plunging into the waters of the the Abyss, where they feed upon various fiendish aquatic creatures found therein. At the same time, unicorn fish prevent other nearby creatures from gaining access to other planes, preventing their quarry from summoning allies or teleporting away. In folklore, unicorn fish sometimes assist stranded planar travelers in reaching or escaping the Abyss by swallowing the travelers, crossing the planes, and spitting the travelers out at their destination. While these tales may be true, any given unicorn fish is likely to be skeptical of individuals seeking to enter or leave the Abyss, only providing assistance in crossing the planes after the travelers prove their good intentions by completing some sort of righteous quest. Category:Epic Meepo Category:Magical Beast Category:Monsters